The New World
by JINKIsscoobydoo
Summary: what really happened to Orihime in las nochas? Most people think it was just tortuous but what if Orihime thought of it as her home? crappy summary, but, totally would love it if you read and reviewed! its a great story, promise!


Pairing: Ichigo + orihime && orihime + ulquiorra

**Rating: T ****-**** M**

**Summary: what happen in las nochas? Most people think it was just tortuous, but what if Orihime thought of it as her home? What will her friends see when they find her in the battle field that day. **

**Author Note: so when you read this story, and I hope the summary made you curious enough to, I want you to know something. I love both couples. So when I'm writing this it is going to be really hard for me to choose. Anyways, so, what the real thing I was going to say was that, there Is going to be something different about this little fan fic. Okay, so what's different is that, the time between when she was captured and rescued is going to be pretty big! So yea, it's like a year or so when she is finally confronted with her friends, and the battle scene is gonna be a little different too. So yea, do bite my head off if you don't like it. But, if I messed up on something, please, do not hesitate to tell me. Okay, so love ya guys. Hope you enjoy!**

Orihime lay in her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Her mind raced through the last few months she had been her with Lord Aizen in Las Nochas. She had been held prisoner for many of those months. That was until, she started her training. Threw those months in that dark room, with only the sunlight shining in one area of the large room, were lonely and Orihime's spirit was lost. When the sun went down she would get her nightly visits from Ulquiorra. In those days she was known only as 'woman' in his dark, empty green eyes. She was so afraid of him, of his threats, and of all of the things she could only imagine that he could do to her. He wasn't ranked number 4 in Lord Aizen's army of arrancars just because he was terrifying. There were nights however, that she felt more comfortable. That small area of light that shown the sun and moonlight so perfectly was the only comfort she could feel and many nights she would lay on the ground, listening, and praying to hear their voices, her friend's voices.

But, that was eight months ago. She was a different person now; her attire was one of the first signs of that. When she arrived at Las Nochas, she was in her school uniform. It was the last thing of home that she had. It was also the only thing that reminded her of Ichigo, that night she said her goodbye was proven in the smell of her sweater. At that thought Orihime jumped, for months she was taught to hate that name, to hear it was to prepare for battle. Yes, that was it, all she had to do was prepare. It wasn't much longer before she would see him again, and when she did she knew what she would have to do. She would have to kill him.

Ulquiorra walked him when orihime finished her thoughts. She bowed at his feet, keeping her head down from his eyes. His beautiful, wonderful, and sorrow filled eyes were the only thing that could distract her now. His emotionless voice asked her to stand, and of course orihime had to obey. She was still a prisoner her, but, she was still treated as though she was one of them. She knew better, she could never be as perfect as them, not until he turned her. She smiled at the thought. It was coming any day know, she will become an arrancar.

Ulquiorra's eyes starred into Orihime's as she smiled widely to herself. When she finally snapped back into reality she froze. _Those eyes!_ She thought as he kept his eyes locked on hers. He never starred at her this long. But his starring wasn't the only strange thing at the moment. It was the time, it wasn't night yet, and actually, it had just turned one in the afternoon if she was corrected. Of course, orihime wouldn't know that, that was unless they told time here in Las Nochas. No, Las Nochas wasn't some peony human waste land; it was a different story, a different and better story in deed. She couldn't help but think ill intently of her old home. She wasn't the old orihime for a reason. Her feelings were gone, at least her human ones. She was more like an arrancar now. She was not the weak, lonely, pathetic orihime anymore. She didn't need all of her friends and she didn't need anything but a good fight. There was no evidence of Orihime anymore, she was gone, and now, Orihime could be who Lord Aizen wanted her to be.

Orihime wasn't quite sure when it happened, but it just did. She didn't know when she changed, when she didn't care. It was never anything she cared to think about, but when she had spare time, and she did often, her mind would wonder. She could remember the nights still, those nights when she would lay there on the cold hard floor, sobbing. She knew they all could hear her, but they just didn't care. She knew she was considered weak and annoying to most, if not all of the people, if you could call them that, here in Las Nochas. She couldn't help it though, she was lonely, and she was reminded of so many things, the hurtful things back at home. She could remember all of the regrets that she then had. She promised herself that if she could go back home, or at least go back to the few days before she left, that she would do things differently. She knew it was a lost cause, just promising and thinking about everything she knew would only keep her more miserable. Maybe that's what happened. Maybe she realized it all, that all of that didn't matter, she couldn't change any of it anyways. All she had now was the present, and it was the only thing that could do was change.

Orihime finally was able to turn her eyes to the ground. She couldn't stare into his green lifeless eyes anymore. It was just too much; it brought things up like vomit. She knew if she kept looking, she would feel, and she couldn't let herself do that. She couldn't become human, not when she was so close. Ulquiorra's boney, cold finger, reached out to touch Orihime's flushed cheek. He was still her guardian, at least, until she turned. They had gotten close, Orihime couldn't deny that, but she still felt an uncomfortable-ness with him so close. She wasn't sure what it was, but sometimes she couldn't help but over heat because of the closeness. His hand finally reached her cheek, cooling it, as he traced the light redness the enclosed it.

"What is this? Why does your flesh turn colors?" Ulquiorra asked as he gently caressed the top of her cheek bone. She could feel her cheek getting redder. She didn't know what this was, he never touched her, at least unless to battle. It was different, and she didn't like that it gave her feelings, feelings she was sure she had lose a year ago. "I…" she stuttered, she wasn't sure how to explain it. She wasn't even sure herself of what it was anymore. She wasn't sure why she burned so internally just because he touched her. "I don't know." She said more clearly, she tried to sound as normal as possible. It was hard those, with the feel of his cold fingers on her face. Her eyes turned to his, their faces were so close, she couldn't even remember him moving. She wanted to step back, she knew she should, but she was frozen. Her feet felt as if they were stuck under concrete. She wasn't sure why, but she could feel her own face moving closer to his.

She cursed and shouted at her self internally before it happened. Their lips met. She could feel the tenderness that his lips had. They felt…human. Maybe that was why she deepened it. She turned her head slightly to the side, and could feel her eyes closing. His eyes stayed open, looking at her expressions as her lips explored his. His own lips moved in unison to hers, but the passion behind it was no where to be found. Her tongue traced his lips, but they didn't part, she knew she couldn't force them to, but she tried anyhow. Finally he opened his mouth slightly, but enough for her to enter. She explored his mouth deeply, although his mouth or tongue did not move, she could honestly say she was enjoying herself. They stayed like that for what seemed like years, and in this dimension it just might be. Finally her brain that had been so frozen told her lungs to get oxygen. And although she wasn't happy, she obeyed.

Ulquiorra's eyes stayed frozen in place as hers darted to the ground. Her brain didn't have to work for her to know that this must have just been his curiosity, and that he felt nothing towards her. Orihime knew these things, and when she tried to ignore the feelings they gave her, it was always much more difficult than she would ever like to admit. Finally, she made a move and bowed to his stomach as she held her hands together. "Sorry, sir Ulquiorra." She hated having to be so formal to him, and having to call him sir was something she could never get passed. He never listened to her when she forgot.

Ulquiorra turned his back to Orihime. She felt her body turn to follow, but he stopped. His body turned towards her, starring at her blankly, but, she knew Ulquiorra, she knew that it was just how he looked always. But, she could swear she saw question in his green eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked lifelessly. Orihime was stunned, she couldn't give him an answer, and looked down at the ground. When she didn't say a word he walked up to her, taking her jaw in his cold hands and forcing her eyes to his. "I…I thought, maybe you wanted me to follow, Ulquiorra, sir." She said breathlessly as she was captivated by his eyes.

At that moment, his face moved closer, and Orihime was sure he was going to hurt her, something he never did. But instead, his lips attached them selves to hers. She was stunned as his eyes closed slightly. Orihime quickly followed, and faster then she would have wanted, their lips broke again. She was almost too stunned to ask, but she had to ask him this, but she was too curious and needed to know this, even if he decided not to answer her, like most of the stupid questions she asked.

She looked into his wide eyes. They were back to normal, looking at her like she was nothing, the way he looked at everyone. His hand left her chin and was back in his pocket before she knew it. He was still too close for her comfort, but she didn't care. at least, she tried not to.

"Why…" she stuttered as she tried to find the right way to ask him. But, in the end, she thought she should just be as blunt as he usually was. "Why do you kiss me, Ulquiorra, sir?" she didn't expect him to answer him, and as usual, she was right. He turned his back to her while she stays frozen in her spot. He reached the door before quickly opening it. He slipped his hand from his pocket and quickly waved her forward. "Lord Aizen has asked to speak with you." And with that he was out of the room, leaving the door open so she could follow. She didn't know what was going on, but at the mention of Lord Aizen she was quickly walking behind Ulquiorra.

***

Orihime bowed to Lord Aizen's feet as he smirked wickedly at the back of her head. He loved the praise he got from Orihime, and from all the others. Although the other arrancars were mostly there out of fear, but Orihime was different. He felt as if she was really there at his feet not just in fear, but in actual worship. It went to his head that was evident.

"Stand, Orihime." He said calmly in his deep voice. She obeyed, greeting him with a large smile. He smiles back, but not as nice and innocent as she. His never were, there was always darkness behind them. Something no one could not have notice. Orihime swallowed her fears of seeing him, which she usually brought to the surface in the fears of Aizen's final goodbye to her. She never wanted it to end, she was too deep. He was her master, and she was the slave, every bit of her was for him, although she knew one day, he would be done with her. Aizen smiled evilly as he gestured towards the screens behind him. He didn't turn his head as Orihime followed his hand. She was almost shocked when she saw him, the orange haired man she once knew, in a completely different life time. "Orihime." He said calmly to snap her back into the present. His smirk grew at her distraction. Ulquiorra just stared at her blank face. He was examining her features, something he didn't so often. She snapped her eyes back to Aizen. He just slyly smiled back before standing from his thrown.

He stepped inches closer just to get the full effect of her expressions. He loved seeing her in distress. "You know what you have to do, don't you." He said darkly, gazing in her eyes that had then widened when she realized what he was saying. Quickly she turned her expression blank and nodded. Yes, Orihime knew, she knew perfectly what she had to do. She would have to kill Ichigo Kurosoki.

Ichigo ran fast with Nell locked tight in his right arm. His mind raced as he thought about what might be going on. He didn't want to think the worst, but it just kept popping into his thoughts. The vial things they must have done to her made him ball his fist and squeeze his arm tighter around Nell. She squirmed, bringing his mind back to the present. He smiled apologeticly at Nell before stopping in his tracks when she didn't smile back. He thought he must have hurt her.

"Oh My God, Nell, did I hurt, you?" he screamed while franticly checking her body for a bruise or broken bone. She just looked down to the ground before finally grabbing on of Ichigo's arms. He stopped immediately before asking, "Well, what is it Nell?" he was confused; Nell never acted this way, especially when he didn't hurt her physically or emotionally. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but he wouldn't move until he found out. He couldn't just grab her and be done with it, not unless he wanted an ear full.

"Iishigo." She said in her sweet little voice. He could see the seriousness in her face. That frightened him; she never was serious, not like he could really take her seriously with that voice. Nell let go of his hand and putting her small arms to her sides in defeat. "Do you…" she trailed off, not knowing exactly how to put it.

"What Nell." He said a little scared now, she must have been hurt or why else would she be acting like this.

She took a deep long breath before answering him in one breath, "do you love Orihime!?" she screamed. He was deafened that was for sure, but that didn't matter right now. He turned his head to the ground; he didn't know how to answer that. And even if he did, why would Nell want to know that? He pondered on the question and didn't look up when he finally had an answer.

"Let's go Nell, we have to keep moving." He said emotionally before turning, without picking her up, and walked further down the hall of the castle. "Iishigo!!" she yelled before running up to him. He looked down at the small child to see a small tear fall. "Oh, Nell, don't cry, I can carry you, hop on." He gestured for her to get settled in a piggy back ride, but she just crossed her arms.

"You didn't answer my question Iishigo." She said almost in defeat as she looked at the ground. He knew it know. She was asking because she was in love with him. She was such a child; he didn't know how to explain it to her. He sighed heavily before finally answering face was confused. He didn't have time for this conversation. Instead of talking about Orihime to a child he needed to actually be saving her.

"Nell.." he trailed off, what was he supposed to say, 'Yes Nell, I love Orihime, but don't be mad, your too young and now we need to find the love of my life before she is killed!' that didn't sound like a good conversation to have with her. "I…don't…know." He said slowly, turning his face to the ground. He wasn't lying in a sense; he really didn't know exactly how he felt about Orihime. He always thought of her as his friend, someone so sweet, strange, bubbly, and care free. But ever sense she was captured, he couldn't help but wonder exactly how he really thought of the red headed beauty.

"Yes you do!" she screamed a blood curdling scream. He didn't look at her. She didn't understand anything yet; she was young and would get it even if she tried. "Don't lie Iishigo, I know you love her, why wouldn't you, you did come all the way here just for her." Nell screamed right in his ear, his eyes bulged at what she had just said. She was right, he did come to save her. She was the reason he was laying his life on the line for. She was the one that…he…was…in love with!

He took another large breath before he looked the crying child in the eyes. She was cute, he felt bad for hurting her. "Your right, Nell, I do love Orihime." She said in a whisper. If he wasn't so close she wouldn't have heard him. "I'm sorry Nell." He said kindly, he didn't know when it happened, but a small wet drop of liquid fell from the edge of his eyes, running down his cheeks. Nell squirmed in his grasp, he didn't hold her against her will, he knew he had hurt her. She got free and began to run down the long hallway. He quickly followed, keeping a close eye on her. He could hear her crying, he didn't want to see her cry, hearing it was enough to hurt him deep in his heart. This wasn't when he wanted to admit his love for Orihime, but he knew it was inevitable. He couldn't deny it any longer. He was hopelessly in love with Orihime Inoue, and he needed to find her soon. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach. Something big and unexpected was going to happen, and he knew it was coming fast. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it was going to hurt, and more than just physically. He knew it was going to break, and not just his bones, but his heart. His heart that now only belonged to the one he truly loved, Orihime Inoue was his heart now.

**Ok, so there you go. It's all done; it was a one shot and nothing more. OMG I AM SO KIDDING, IT'S NEVER GOING TO END, NEVER! Ok so, I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to have, but I will be a lot, I hope. **

**M'Kay, so R & R. I would so love your feed back. Maybe you hated it(which I hope you don't) or you loved it, NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! OK so there you go, oh yea and I'm Danielle, if anyone was curious, so, yea. Lol.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: what's going on here? Why is she now having a feeling, that hasn't happened for a long time. She didn't have feelings any more, or at least she tried not to. It was easier said then done. Why would she have to kill him, if it were anyone else she could just lay in her bed and ignore his spiritual pressure fading. But, no, she had to feel it head on. She had to be the one to take it. That was all, she was serving Lord Aizen. It was time for her to start acting like it. It was time to kill the last thing that stood in her way of finally having a family. Ichigo has to die!**

**OK, so, this is my very first fanfic and well, I am so in love with this story. I have a lot in store for this little girl and Ichigo. So, yes, I also, would like comments and such. I need your guy's help in order to make my conflicting decision. So yes, tell me, one little thing. Do you like Ulquiorra and Orihime or Ichigo and Orihime? I love both and yes I know I put the characters under Orihime and Ichigo, but I still would love to see if you guys agree. Oh and yes, please, when you R & R, which I hope you do, then I would so love it if you guys gave me constructive criticism because, this is my very first Fan Fiction, so yes and thank you! 8D!!!**


End file.
